The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a diagnostic method for the semiconductor device, and relates, for example, to a semiconductor device including a self-diagnosis function for a memory and a diagnostic method for the semiconductor device.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,906 discloses a BIST (Built In Self Test) circuit for diagnosing a memory array. This BIST circuit includes an address counter and a data pattern generation circuit, for determining respectively an address and data to be input to a memory array, a state machine controlling them, a data compression circuit comparing read data from the memory array and an expected value and compressing the comparison result to 1 bit, and a fail address register storing its output.